Cicatrice
by Nostal-geek-x
Summary: Avant, il n'y avait rien .Je n'étais rien, je n'étais personne. Mes yeux ne voyaient qu'en noir et blanc. Jusqu'au jour où, dans ce monde sans couleurs, je t'ai trouvé. "


**Cicatrice**

**Ecorchures**

**" Avant il n'y avait rien . Juste ma solitude . Pas de raison d'être , ni d'exister . Une vie sans importance .Plus de famille et aucun amis . Pas de joie , seulement le silence . Le vide . Et la douleur . Avant je ne vivais pour rien , même pas pour moi . Mon rêve était de changer mon insignifiante existence . Et dans ce monde sans couleurs , je t'ai trouvé . " **

_OoO_

- " La vie n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine . "

Je pense souvent à ce genre de chose négative . Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher . Ou alors je ne veux pas . Je jettes brièvement un regard vide à travers la fenêtre , il fait beau dehors , une jolie fin de soirée , le soleil qui décline doucement et quelques orphelins qui jouent encore dans la grande cour , le sourire aux lèvres . Je hais ces personnes qui exposent ainsi leur bonheur et leur joie de vivre , je les méprises . Mon poing se serre . Pourquoi moi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas me mêler au gens , discuter , rire , respirer , vivre tout simplement . Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à exister ? Je voudrais que les autres me voient autrement que comme l'ombre de moi-même , que comme ce pauvre garçon renfermé dans son mutisme et en proie aux crises d'angoisses de surcroit . Je voudrais revenir au temps où sourire était un automatisme et ou le mot " bonheur " faisait encore partie de mon vocabulaire . Je me détourne brusquement , cette vue m'est insupportable . Je me dirige vers les ordinateurs , j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit , de meubler ma solitude . C'est devenu une habitude , dès que je sens que je vais craquer , je me réfugie dans un monde virtuel . J'aime les machines , elles ne cherchent pas à m'importuner ou à me poser des questions dans le but de me faire parler . Une vie faite de _pixels_ . Néanmoins , je me suis habitué à cette solitude , je m'y suis accommodé et j'y trouve même des avantages quelques fois . Mais souvent , j'avoue qu'elle me pèse . J'aimerais juste , quelqu'un pour me comprendre , une épaule pour pleurer . Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé , mais je suis persuadé , que cette personne viendra un jour , et qu'elle illuminera les ténèbres de mon existence , comme un soleil .

Je ne sais pas combien d'heures sont passées depuis que j'ai commencé à jouer . World of Warcraft me fait perdre la notion du temps , vraiment , c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'y joue . Il doit être tard car les éducateurs nous rappellent que le couvre feu est à onze heures et qu'il est temps d'aller se reposer . Se reposer ... Tout est relatif en ce qui me concerne . Je sais que dès que je m'endormirais , je serais assaillit par les cauchemars et mes peurs refoulées , que je me réveillerais à trois heures du matin en âge et haletant et que je ne me rendormirais pas . Tel est mon quotidien . Déroutant n'est-ce-pas ? Tout le monde ici croit que je suis muet ou autiste , et même moi j'ai fini par y croire . De toute façon , tant que je répond aux espérances de la maison et que je cultive ma place de numéro 2 , tout le monde est content . Oui , le deuxième plus intelligent de l'orphelinat , le " plan B " si jamais le future successeur de L venait lui aussi à claquer . C'est ça que je déteste ici , ce système de numérotation , cette hiérarchie stupide , ça nous détruit tous , comme si nous n'avions pas vécu assez de malheurs , il faut en plus qu'on nous l'impose. Ca nous oblige à repousser nos limites , à en connaître toujours d'avantage , à être toujours " plus intelligent " . Mais au final que sommes nous vraiment ? Une lettre , un numéro , mais pas des enfants . Non , pas des enfants . Certains trouvent ça avantageux d'avoir un QI beaucoup plus élevé que la moyenne nationale , mais pas moi . Moi j'aimerais juste être normal parfois , parce que , quoi qu'en diront nos connards de profs , tout ce qu'on vis ici , ce n'est pas normal ! J'aimerais juste qu'on me rende mon enfance , mon innocence , je voudrais qu'on me rende la vie . Soudainement , sans que je m'y soit attendu , mes larmes ont commencés à coulés . Je me vois dans l'écran de l'ordinateur maintenant éteint , j'ai un air hébété , la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés , et toujours ces putains de larmes qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter . Je ne sais pas comment réagir , ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré . Je me trouvais tout à coups tellement bête , tellement … Tellement normal après tout . N'empêche que j'étais toujours là , les yeux rougis et les mains tremblantes . Je pensa à ma maman , j'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour me prendre dans ses bras et me consoler , comme avant . Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et je commençais à sangloter , comme le faible que j'étais . Je restais là un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une éducatrice me trouve .

« Aller Matt , il est temps de regagner ta chambre mon chou , tu sais bien ce qu'il se passera si tu vas encore dormir tard , tu n'arriveras pas à te lever et tu auras de nouveau des chutes de tension et … »

Elle se stoppa net en regardant avec stupéfaction . Je baissais la tête un peu honteux que l'on m'ai vu ainsi .

« Matt ? Matt , ça ne va pas ? »

Je me repliais encore plus sur moi-même en hochant vigoureusement la tête et en espérant qu'elle gobe ce mensonge .

« Matt , mon ange , tu peux m'en parler , je suis là pour ça . » dit-elle avec un sourire tendre .

Elle est gentille cette éducatrice , d'ailleurs je l'aime plutôt bien . Mais sûrement pas assez pour aller jusqu'à me confier . Elle s'appelle Cassie , elle est jeune , dans la vingtaines probablement . Elle est jolie aussi , de grands yeux noisettes , des cheveux bruns qui tombent en cascade jusque dans son dos et toujours ornés de rubans qui sont de couleurs différentes chaque jour . Elle me fais penser à une héroïne de manga parfois . Elle s'occupe bien de nous . Elles nous comprend je crois . Dans une certaine mesure . Je lui sourit , enfin , si on peut encore appeler ça un sourire . J'aurais plus défini ça comme un rictus ignoble , déformer par la tristesse . Cassie me sourit en retour et m'accompagne à ma chambre . Elle s'en va après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit et refermé la porte .

Ca y est nous y somme . La peur me tiraille le ventre , seul dans cette chambre j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer . Je me dirige précipitamment vers mon lit et me cache directement sous les couvertures , je trembles , déjà en proie à une nouvelle crise d'angoisse . Je sais , que cette nuit encore , les fantômes et les monstres de mon passé viendront me rendre visite . Je m'endors finalement , épuisé par la terreur du jour à venir .

Je n'ai au final dormi que cinq heures . Mon réveil sonne déjà depuis au moins dix minutes . Je finis par m'extirper du lit , de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix . Encore une fois , je me suis lever trop vite , j'ai la tête qui tourne , ma vue se brouille jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus rien du tout . Je me sens tanguer , mon crâne semble compresser à son maximum et soudain je sens que celui-ci se heurte violemment , à ce qui me parait-être le sol froid de ma chambre . J'ai mal . J'ai l'impression d'être à demi conscient . J'ai mal . Ma respiration est saccadée . J'ai si mal . Je sens un liquide chaud couler de mon front . J'ai envie de vomir , de régurgiter toute cette douleur qui me consume , qui me tue petit à petit .

_oOo_

_Ma première fanfic , je débute alors soyez indulgentes s'il-vous-plaît :) _

_Laissez moi vos avis ..._


End file.
